For the purpose of measuring the surface shape of a cornea, a method is known of projecting a regular structure or regular patterns, such as a pattern of concentric disks onto the cornea, analyzing the reflected light and reconstructing from the analyzed data the shape and therefore the refraction distribution caused by the cornea.
Measuring devices are known, for the study of the refraction component of the optical system of the eye, which depend on spatial pupil coordinates. These include M. S. Smirnov's device for measuring the wave aberration [1], Van den Brink's device for measuring the transverse aberration [2], N. M. Sergienko's device for measuring the physiological astigmatism [3], and a spatially resolved refractometer [4]. The above devices, based on Scheiner's principle, involve point-by-point investigation over utilizing a number of optical techniques. However, in using all such devices the direct participation of the patient is needed in the preliminary aligning of the eye and in the aberration measurements.
More advanced measuring devices are known, which do not require the patient to act as a link in the “measurement chain”. These include a device for measuring the aberration by the Foucault's knife method [5], a device for measuring the wave aberration using Hartmann-Shack sensors [6-8], including measurements that incorporate adaptive optics completely compensating the wave aberration [9].
Previously, existing devices did not incorporate means for providing an accurate reproducible “linkage” of the patient's eye to the spatial co-ordinates of the measuring device; they did not incorporate a means for adjusting the accommodation of the patient's eye that is necessary for studying the dependence of aberrations on the accommodation characteristics; they were not capable of taking measurements on a dilated pupil without using medicines.
Refraction can also be measured using a spatially resolved objective autorefractometer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,791[10]. This device provides spatially resolved refraction data using a closed measuring loop which includes a reference pattern and a measurement beam. In this device, an origin of coordinates of the detector coincides with the center of the fovea image and the detector functions as a zero-position sensor.